Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for rectifying or ameliorating abnormal responses of the mammalian immune system, and modifying normal responses of the mammalian immune system. More particularly, this invention relates to methods employing the alteration of prolactin rhythms as a method of adjusting mammalian immune response.